One Last Adventure
by Pypaez
Summary: Quinn a girl with a broken past, gets a visit from her cousin, Penny Smith. Her cousin reveals a secret that led her to have an adventure quite similar to hers, but with a different book. Would she be able to survive each chapter? Sequel to 'Into Another World'.. So I suggest you read it before going into this one!
1. One Last Adventure Chapter 1

**One Last Adventure Chapter 1**

The bright light from my cased phone shone, it's luminance rippled in the pages of my hardbound book. Glistening tears roll down my cheek, and I can't help but feel empty inside. I took in slow, deep breaths, trying to calm myself down. Staring at the distance, my eyes flutter revealing the powerful emotion I feel. A heavy weight starts to grow in my chest, getting more painful by the second. I can almost feel myself trembling. Trembling from the fear of letting go, the fear of saying goodbye, the fear of them leaving me.

All of these things collapsed on top of me, surging me with this feelings. All because I...

...Have finished reading the 'Blood of Olympus'.

* * *

><p>My eyes flickered open to the sound of my alarm blaring in my room. Groaning, I slowly got up and yawned.<p>

I stood and walked to my bedroom window, the soles of my feet lightly tapping the carpeted floor. Opening the curtains, I squinted as I let the light flood in. I had to blink rapidly in order for my eyes to adjust from the brightness.

The smell of pancakes and maple syrup filled the air, summoning me to go downstairs. Mouth watering, I sprinted to the dining room.

"Hey Quinn! Morning, I made your favourite!" My loving mother said to me in a very cheerful manner.

"Mom, every type of food is my favourite. Especially if they are good, or if you made them. Or if they are simply food." I shot in reply.

"Honey, what's with your eyes today?"

I didn't know I cried that much last night. Who knew that the last book of the PJO series would be so bad, that the puffiness of my eyes would increase to a maximum? Well, I did of course. I took a seat on the dining table as I replied back.

"Err... Nothing mom, just finished reading that book you bought me yesterday."

"Oh.." My mom simply nodded. She's been there before, I inherited my fangirl, bookworm-ish characteristics from her.

I dug in the pancakes. They were so warm and fluffy, like heaven in a plate. It was bursting with tart flavour, with creamy whipped cream, maple syrup, and homemade berry preserves. Each bite was a bomb load of sweet and succulent goodness, almost making me cry from joy. Within minutes I had already finished my plate.

"Was it good?" My mom said, and there was no need of reply. I merely nodded, and that simply sufficed.

Mom started to clean up as I stood up and stretched.

"Oh, and dear. I would like to remind you of the Smiths visit for the week, they'll be arriving this afternoon so please get ready."

My eyes widened in excitement. "Yes mom! And, thanks for the meal!" was all that came out before I rushed to my bedroom.

The door clicked shut, and I sighed. I can't believe it, Penny is coming for a visit!

Penny, my favourite cousin whom I only met online. She lives in South East Asia, which is far from Cambridge, London. We accidentally met in a group in Facebook, designed for PJO fans, and only found out of our blood relationship a few months ago. When we met, we immediately became close friends, being in the same fandom. We simply discovered being cousins when mom walked in my room during my Skype call with her. She seemed to have faintly recognized mom. She said that she had seen her in her grandmother's pictures. Ever since that revelation, we were like two peas in pod.

This Christmas season, she is coming for a visit. I almost forgotten about it, being caught up in reading BoO. I'm one of the people who received the book late since I was too busy catching up with the other books. Penny's got it worse. Since she has had some trouble in school, her strict mom told her to stop reading BoO and can only continue after Christmas. She has only started a few chapters.

I laughed too hard once she told me about it. Social websites are our only way of communicating with each other. And now, I'm finally going to meet her in person!

The moment I heard the knock on the main door, I stood up and immediately rushed down the stairs. Just as I was on my fifth step, I saw a girl standing at the bottom. She was in the right, looking up at me.

Dark ebony hair, with slightly copper skin. She was wearing a blue hooded sweater, and dark jeans. Her features were slightly interracial, she looked some-what Asian, but also some-what American. She had almond shaped eyes, the color of chocolate, along with a round face. She gave the impression that she looked normal, but could actually hide the fact that she was absolutely extraordinary. Looking at her, my confidence almost faltered. Almost, because Penny was _seriously_ pretty.

"Penny?" I croaked.

"Quinn!"

We practically ran towards each other like life-long friends who haven't seen each other for centuries. Our bodies crashed onto each other as we hugged tightly.

"Nice to finally see you!" Penny breathed. Her accent had a twinge of American, very different from mine.

"Come on, I'll show you around." I said.

* * *

><p>After we ate dinner, we went to my room and unpacked Penny's bag. When mom suggested that Penny would sleep in my room during her stay, we both agreed in a heartbeat. Mom and Aunt Sophie (Penny's mother) simply looked at each other and laughed, as if they expected our reaction.<p>

When we were finished, we sat in my bed, looked at each other, and laughed.

"Man, I still can't believe that you're actually here!" I said.

"I know right? And it's kinda good to be somewhere else rather than home." Penny said as she laid her back on the bed, I did the same, and we simply stared at the ceiling.

"Yeah.. Somewhere else," I gestured an arch to symbolize a rainbow. "Like a far away land, with nobody else but you, me, and our favourite characters having great adventures, flying away with the wind."

Her eyes widened for a millisecond, looking like she choked on something.

"Uh.. Y-yeah.. just like that." Penny tried a smile, but failed miserably.

"Are you okay? Did something happen between you and Gian?" I sang loudly.

She put both of her hands on my mouth, and whispered. "Shh.. Dude, no. I don't think Seaweed Brain has an idea about that.. "

She detached her hands.

"Seaweed Brain? So _that's_ his new nick name? And you're supposedly Wise girl?"

"Oh, puhlease! Don't even remind me about Percabeth!"

We giggled a bit, and then she became silent.

"Hey Quinn, do you believe that the human mind is brilliant? And that we could confuse a dream from reality?" Penny said, almost with seriousness in her tone.

I wondered a bit. Hmm, well, there was this movie about how a human's mental strength would become powerful if we would use more than 10% of it.. so maybe..

"Well, yes." I said.

She breathed in and out, "Well, let me tell you something..."

She started talking something about the human mind's brilliance being true, and that going to a different land is very much possible. I almost laughed in front of her, but before I did, something happened.

The walls of my bedroom disappeared into thin air, along with my door, window, and everything that came with it. When it disappeared, a new bedroom came into shape, one full of tools and wires and not enough space for a living person to be sleeping in. I was actually surprised when someone _was_ sleeping in this room.

Penny whistled, "I've gotten better at this...!"

I was too shocked to even move, speak, blink, or breathe.

Penny told me a story of her adventure. About how she ended up being sucked into a book. Sounds crazy right? I thought the same thing. As she told me her story, I saw it in my own eyes, as if I was stepping into a movie created by my second cousin. I saw her dream with grandma, her adventure with the Seven demigods in the Heroes of Olympus series, and basically watched The House of Hades in real-time.

I bet my whole expression was between the lines of: _Uhh.. what just happened?_

When she finished, she said: "Well, how was it? You were actually the first person to be told of my story. And just like what grandma explained, I can do it because of our blood connection. Quinn? You look like you've seen a ghost."

Well of course I do! Who wouldn't? Many questions buzzed around in my mind.

_Is it possible for me to do that?! Why did this even happen? How did this even start? Why is it in this bloodline? What made her tell me? Can I try doing anything like this? When did this even happen? Why am I so hungry all of a sudden?_

As questions like these, kept on going on in my mind, I only said two words: "Nico's hot."

Penny blinked. She opened her mouth to say something, but cut her off.

"It's getting late, I think I should go get a shower." I muttered.

"Wait, you shower at night?" Penny asked.

"I like to sleep fresh." I suddenly blurted as I was making my way towards the bathroom door.

I let out the breath I didn't know I was holding as the bathroom door clicked shut. My back rested on the smooth surface of the door. Maybe I should leave, and go far away from here. This is too much and too crazy to bear.

_...but what about Penny? What about your family?..._ A voice in my mind said.

Stupid voice! Maybe I was right all along, I should get a shower. If not, then I should take a bath.

Warm, bubbly, jasmine scented water filled the tub. The water level rose as I stepped into the bath. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, letting the scent of my floral soap calm my nerves. Wait... this isn't my usual soap. It smells familiar.. like...

Scenes suddenly flashed behind my eyelids. Scenes that I always encounter, scenes that I always have feared, scenes that haunted me up until this moment. _No, no, no, no, no. No. No! Not this! Not again!_

Blood, it was splattered across a beige carpeted floor, one I have grown used to. A small flicker, then two wrinkly-lifeless hands appeared, with fingers intertwined with each other, wedding rings, shining. The shine from the rings turned into a flash. Emotionless grey eyes. An orange cat, licking it's paw, not noticing the pool of blood almost reaching its feet. A thick-skinned hand, clutching a horrid, bloodied knife.

I used my hand to stifle a scream. My pulse started to quicken, and so did my breathing. Tears prickled my eyes. I got out of the bathtub and grabbed my towel. I started drying myself, and ended up rubbing my towel on one spot of my body, rapidly. My arms started to tremble, an earthquake rising, in my whole body. I took deeper breaths, paced around, two, three times.

And, just as sudden as it happened, it ended.

I took my light blue robe, and wrapped it around myself. I imagined the cloth hugging me from behind, as I let my hands go through the sleeves. I started to compose myself.

I have to be calm, I have to be brave, I have to fight it. I _can_ fight it.

My pale, and petite hands gripped the crystal doorknob. As I turned it, I was welcomed with darkness.

_What the...?_

"Penny?" My fragile voice echoed.

I took a step into the darkness, and immediately regretted it.

* * *

><p>I was falling, falling into an abyss deeper and darker, and a whole lot scarier than Tartarus. (or how I imagined it to be) I screamed, and wailed, but it couldn't be heard because of the howling and cackling that echoed around me. I flailed as I fell, and prayed that I would be missed.<p>

I then felt gravity shifting. I wasn't falling anymore. I was being _pulled._ It felt like an unknown force lassoed an invisible rope, and started to pull with unimaginable strength.

I almost felt like giving up, thinking that I should have died that day, that it should have been me.

But then, I saw a bright light, and felt my body collide with something else. Someone else. The last thing I saw was dark, raven-like hair before I fell out of consciousness.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys! I'm still alive and well! Even though there's a typhoon going on here.. :**  
><strong>As you can see, I tried making the stuff longer.. I also would like to announce that each chapter would be posted once a week.. Mkay? <strong>


	2. One Last Adventure Chapter 2

**One Last Adventure Chapter 2**

For what have only been a few seconds, felt like hours when I woke up, which surprised me. My whole vision was blurry the first time my eyes opened. Within each blink, the world became a little bit clearer. I was still dizzy from what had happened earlier. _What _was_ that?_

I was lying on my stomach, with something warm underneath me. Slowly, I propped myself up with my slightly-grazed hands, and found myself face-to-face with a dark haired boy. My hands were on his chest, and I could feel both of our thundering heartbeats. It was an awkward position really, being close to this cute boy, seeing his startled expression as he took in the whole scene. Our noses were inches apart, surprising me, and causing the both of us to jolt, and scramble backwards from each other. Just like two magnets with the wrong type of charges.

Three people stood before me. The boy I woke up with, who was wearing a lot (and I mean a lot) of black. A very attractive looking girl, with dark brown braided hair. And a middle-aged man, with a really grumpy face. They looked all too familiar, as if I have seen them before.

I then felt uncomfortable sitting on the warm stones. Wait, STONES?!

My eyes widened as I stared at the stones, then at each of the figures in front of me, then to my hands, then back at them again. The realization crept through me.

"no... no, no, no.." I kept muttering to myself, all over again.

I stood up, walked into a shady building, and started pacing. I didn't even bother looking at the tourist and at the locals passing by.

Aviator jacket. Golden armour. Stygian iron sword. Goat legs?! This can't be happening! Why am I in Portugal? What am I doing here?

For a few seconds the three talked, and I didn't even bother listening to them. Suddenly, the girl came by. She spoke with a soft and reassuring tone. "Hey. Are you okay? I'm Reyna–"

"I know." I said to her, looking at her in the eye. I was pretty shocked myself, that I actually recognize her. For a moment, she looked surprised, but then she recovered quickly.

She cleared her throat, and said, "I'm here to help you." in an almost too formal manner.

I was too consumed by the whole gist, that I didn't even realize that my bare feet were burning from the heat of the sun, that I had a few grazes around my body, the blood dripping from the cut on my cheek, that I have some sugary stuff stuck in my hair, and the fact that I am wearing literally _nothing_ but my thin blue robe that I wore from earlier. The whole time I stood there, it felt like I was shrinking, my whole stomach sucking everything until I was nothing but a tiny ball. The weigh was getting heavier, and heavier.

"Hey." Reyna said, "You look pale, are you sure you're alright? Where did you come from?"

"It doesn't matter."

"It does–" At that moment, she reached for my arm, and a current of electricity rushed through me. I saw flashes of what had happened earlier. I saw myself, in the bathroom, looking quite innocent and frail. I then took a step at the darkness and dissolved. I saw myself falling, and then being pulled. Along with the trio sitting on the picnic blanket, being disrupted by my surprise visit. I saw how a shadow-portal-like thing appear diagonally, above Nico. And how, I dropped from it, and collide with him like a rag doll. Then unexpectedly, I saw a younger version of myself crying on the ground, a puddle of blood surrounding me, followed by the same knife I see in my dreams, and during my attacks. Lastly, I saw my earlier self, closing the Blood of Olympus.

We both blinked.

"What _was_ that? What _are_ you?" Reyna said.

"I'm just a mortal, and I'm just as confused as you are. And, I don't understand, why am I even here?" I said, ignoring the yellow spots that are dancing around me, along with the momentary dizziness. I could feel a slight headache, like someone is trying squeeze my head with massive hands.

"Look, I think you should calm down. For the mean time, you should stay with us. I have a feeling you were sent here for a reason, and I'm pretty sure that you could be trusted. You don't seem to be armed, or even... wearing.." She trailed off a bit.

"Clothes. I know."

"But don't do any funny business." She strictly told me.

"I'm Quinn by the way..." I muttered .

I hugged my robe a little closer to myself as Reyna and I went to their camp. Coach and Nico laid suspicious glances at me. Glancing up, I could see the Athena Parthenos from here, looking glorious despite its awkward position.

"This is Quinn, she's gonna come with us." Reyna said.

"Uh.. Hi?" I said softly.

Both Hedge and Nico studied me warily. Eyeing my small movements, making me feel uncomfortable because of my current condition.

"Hmph.. She's British." Coach said. I guess he could tell from my accent.

"I don't trust her." Nico said.

"She's mortal. You should trust her, I know I do." Reyna replied.

_They just kept on talking like I wasn't even there._

"Well, cupcake here smells mortal to me." Coach grumbled.

"That's not a good enough reason." Nico said.

Coach chuckled, "It's a good enough reason for me."

"It's the only we reason we have, " Reyna said, "She showed me a vision earlier, about herself, she's innocent, and in need of help. Why don't you show them what you showed me?"

I sighed, "W-Well, I don't know how I did that..."

"Try touching them."

As I was trying to reach out to them, Coach muttered: "I'm alright, I don't need a show about your life cupcake." Raising both of his hands, while backing away.

_Uh, okay._

Slowly, I reached for Nico Di Angelo's arm, trying not to feel his hard gaze at me. When I was about to touch him, I closed my eyes, took a deep breath, and willed myself to do that _thing_ again. I grasped his harm. _Show him something, show him _anything_, just let me get this over with._

A shock wave of electricity rumbled between us. It felt stronger this time. I saw.. No, I heard.. I lullaby being sung, in a flash of bright, white, nothingness. It was the same lullaby sung to me when I was a little child, I hear its melody as the light faded, and revealed a beige, blood covered carpet. _No, why this?_ It suddenly changed into a head, lying on the floor, and it was covered with white and curly hair. It then morphed into a cat with blue eyes, staring curiously at me. And it changed again, showing young me, hugging my knees as I cried huge crystal-like tears that fall gracefully.

A heartbeat later, I was back in Portugal.

"Alright, I trust you." I locked eyes with Nico, he seems to show a bit of sympathy in those dark, mysterious eyes of his.

"Well, " Coach said, "we should get going. But you know, personally, I wish we could stayin' Evora longer. Good food, good money, and so far no sign of these figurative wolves–"

Coach was quickly interrupted when both Aurum and Argentum stood up. The sound of howling echoed everywhere, and with it, came a cold atmosphere.

"Get behind me." Nico said.

Just as I did, wolves appeared, and they surrounded us. The alpha wolf –largest of the pack–came towards us. He slowly turned into a man, dressed in pelts, and a crown made of stark white bones. Basically, I just saw a werewolf transformation.

"Ah, little satyr..." The man smiled, revealing his long, sharp, incisors. "Your wish is granted! You will stay in Evora forever, because sadly for you, my figurative wolves are _literally_ wolves."

* * *

><p>"You're not Orion" Nico said so suddenly.<p>

The gears in my head clicked. _Ooh.. So I'm in that chapter.._

Werewolf guy laughed, "Indeed not. Orion has merely employed me to assist him in his hunt. I am–"

"Lycaon, the first werewolf." Reyna disrupted.

The man mocked a bow. "Reyna Ramirez-Arellano, preator of Rome. One of Lupa's whelps! I'm pleased you recognize me. No doubt, I am the stuff of your nightmares."

"The stuff of my indigestion perhaps." Reyna replied as she took a foldable knife from her pouch. She flicked it open, sending a message to the wolves that _she_ should be feared, and not them. "I never travel without a silver weapon."

As she said that, my hands mechanically reached for my right ear, feeling both of my silver earrings, the ones located in my 'Auricle'. I know, it was a stupid gesture. Earrings aren't even a weapon.

"Would you keep a dozen wolves and their king at bay with a pocketknife? I heard you were brave, _filia Romana_. I did not realize you were foolhardy." Lycaon said, barinng his 'lovely' teeth.

Both Aurum and Argentum crouched, signalling a dog battle stance, ready to attack. Coach gripped his bat, and Nico reached for his Stygian sword, while I was left there, behind everybody, standing like a princess.

"Don't bother. These guys are only hurt by silver or fire. I remember them from Pikes Peak. They're annoying." Coach muttered.

I remember that.. Too bad Penny's not here, she showed me in her story how she defended her self. If only...

"And I remember you, Gleeson Hedge. My pack will be delighted to have goat meat for dinner." Lycaon replied.

Coach tried to scare them off with threats about Artemis and her hunters, but failed. Nico suddenly spoke up. "So you've got us. What are you waiting for?"

Lycaon studied him like a vulture inspecting its prey. "Nico di Angelo...son of Hades. I've heard of you. I'm sorry I can't kill you promptly, but I promised my employer Orion that I would detain you until he arrives. No worries. He should be here in a few moments. Once he's done with you, I shall spill your blood and mark this place as my territory for ages to come!"

"Demigod blood. The blood of Olympus." Nico muttered under his gritted teeth.

Lycaon said something about the "Glorious rising of the Earth mother", bragging about the painfulness of the Seven's deaths, how we should fear them.. _yadda yadda yadda.._

The usual..

My attention flickered towards Nico, the ground beneath him starting to become barren. Marigolds, weeds, and grass started to wither and die. Life slowly being sucked away.

"Oh.. And who is this underdressed little girl?" He said so suddenly.

_Did I look that fragile?_

"You're obviously just an insignificant, petty, and ineffectual player in this whole game. You don't even deserve my recognition." He then sneered, "_Mortal._"

I felt like I was being stepped on, like my heart is a useless piece of scrap paper, being crumpled and thrown away. As Lycaon was distracted with my incompetence, Nico took it as an advantage to make a plan.

"Coach," I heard Nico say, "can you climb?"

"I'm half _goat_, of course I could climb!" Coach replied.

"Get up to the statue with Quinn and secure the rigging. Make a rope ladder and drop it down for us."

"Uh, but the pack of wolves–"

"Reyna," he said, "you and your dogs will cover our retreat."

Reyna nodded. "Understood."

This is all going too fast. Should I just watch while they risk their lives for me? Even though I have only met them for few minutes. I started to protest faintly.

"B-But–"

I was interrupted by a sudden laughter coming from Lycaon."Retreat to where, son of Hades? There is no escape. You cannot kill us!"

"Maybe not, but I can slow you down." Nico said.

* * *

><p><strong>And that was chapter 2! So, um.. I forgot to mention this.. If you are confused by what's happening, I suggest that you should read the first story. It's called "Into Another World".. So, see you there I guess? Oh, and thank you for the reviews guys!<br>**


	3. One Last Adventure Chapter 3

**One Last Adventure Chapter 3**

And that's when the bones appeared.

Hundreds, burst forth from the ground, let them be fresh or centuries old, in pieces or in perfect condition. Each bone intersected, connected, merged with another, forming patterns and slowly moulded into intriguing structures. They formed walls around the wolves and slowly transformed into irregularly shaped cages.

I stood there, frozen, observing the wonderful beauty of it all.

The wolves struggled in their cages, they looked angry. Three of them broke from their cages. Reyna skilfully impaled one on the neck, while her dogs pounced on the other one. You know, I may be an animal person, but I'm not a wolf-who-likes-to-eat-your-face type of person. Which made uncomfortable when the wolves almost did.

The demigods were obviously busy, since they missed one. It was grey and white, and it's eyes were fierce golden orbs, that pierces you on the spot. It's fur was gradient, each hair refined, that looked like soft needles.

It growled. And it pounced.

I'm not sure what happened, I'm not sure if it was even real.

I got startled, it was about to eat my face with its razor-sharp teeth. I didn't know what I was doing. It's paws caused me to fall on my back, it's mouth covered in frothed saliva. As we both landed, I spread out my fingers, and screamed. Moments later, it fell on its side. It's corpse was covered in sharp, silver, bullet-like things. The wolf kinda looks like a porcupine, but in reverse. I hadn't realized it at that time, but as it pounced, those silver things shot from my palms.

A second later, a hand gripped my arm and pulled me back to my senses. It was Coach Hedge.

"It's time to go, kid."

Coach carried me to the Athena Parthenos. Which was a miracle since it was on top of a temple, with nothing to grip on. Well, he's half goat after all...

I watched as the demigods fought bravely down below, while assisting Hedge with the rope ladder.

Nico looked up at us. "Hurry!" He yelled.

"Oh, really? I thought we had tons of time!" Coach hollered.

"Coach, Nico doesn't have enough time for your sarcasm..." I muttered. Thankfully, he didn't seem to hear any of that.

I watched as Reyna and Nico fought side by side against Lycaon's wolves, and of course, Lycaon himself. Just after Reyna killed one of them, she launched herself using her Imperial gold javelin. Her flight was graceful, breath-taking, awesome, and looked very effortless. She landed softly next to Nico as if nothing happened.

Yup, she's a total badass.

"Climb, ya silly goats!" Coach bellowed impatiently.

After that, Reyna made her way up here using the oh-so-convenient rope ladder.

"You alright?" She asked me.

I nodded, even though I was pretty shaken up, that it feels like I've experienced an earthquake with a 9.5 magnitude.

"We need to get you some decent clothes" Reyna said.

"Well–"

"STOP THEM!" I was interrupted by a loud and thunderous voice screamed from the nearby rooftop.

I stared at Reyna with a look that said: _No time for that_

There was the loud howling of wolves, and before we knew it, Lycaon was defeated, and we melted into the darkness.

* * *

><p>There it was again.<p>

The screams, the fear, the darkness.

I used my arms to clutch a part of the Athena Parthenos firmly, trying to feel numb from the horrifying experience of Shadow Travel.

It feels like swimming in a pool of your nightmares. The hairs on my back stood to its ends, and I just feel like it won't end. It's dark. It's cold. It's overwhelming.

_I'm scared._

"Don't be afraid, it's gonna be alright." I heard a whisper in my head.

I took a breath, closed my eyes, and steeled myself. _You're gonna be okay Quinn, you're gonna be okay._ I kept on telling myself. I know it will end, I've experienced this before. There's no need for me to be afraid.

And then, a bright, blinding light came.

"Aah!"

_Crash_

"Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow"

I opened my eyes, revealing a knot made up of limbs. I was in that knot, along with Coach, Reyna, and Nico.

* * *

><p>Moments later, we fixed up ourselves.<p>

We landed in a fancy cruise ship named _Azores Queen. _It reminds me so much of _Princess Andromeda_, even though I technically haven't been there. Not really.

We landed on the ship's deck, the Athena Parthenos stood proud and seemed really out of place to be in the middle of the ocean. The day was bright and clear, the wind was warm and soft against my skin. The smell of seawater was everywhere. It really feels like paradise, like I've suddenly walked into the set of "Suite Life of Zack & Cody: _On Deck_".

As soon as I have been given proper clothing, consisting of clean underwear, some pants that were too long, and an oversized shirt, (Gods, who knows _where_ coach found them) I felt weak and uncomfortable. My vision became blurry again, and I can't help but immediately sit on the floor, beside the Athena Parthenos.

"Tired?" Nico said, probably more worn-out than I am. He was sitting on the other side of the statue, staring into the distance, his eyelids were slowly drooping.

"Yes." I said softly.

"Then rest." He replied evenly.

"Alright, but you should rest too..." I softly whispered.

After that, I closed my eyes, and was then pulled out of consciousness.

I could feel the world _vibrating_. Okay, maybe not really vibrating, but more like, humming. I could smell a hint of motor oil, and hear an occasional and subtle clink of metal.

Wait, those clinks were from footsteps. _My_ footsteps. Where am I?

Metal contraptions. Wires. Tools. A room with an intricate placement of switches, knobs, and gauges. Am I in an engine room? Well, one thing that seems out of place is a bedroll laid on the metal floor, along with nuts, wires, and bolts strewn around it. In the bedroll, there was a boy sleeping. He had pointy ears, thick, brown, and curly hair, and had a smudge of dirt (or was it oil?) on his face. He wore a Camp Half-blood shirt and some pyjamas, with a tool belt in his waist, like he wasn't sure if he wants to sleep, or go fix the engine.

Is that...? "Leo?" I said a bit too loud.

He woke up grabbing a sledge hammer conveniently placed beside him. He looked weary and disoriented.

"Wha..? Who's there? Who are you?" He looked at me as he sat up.

"I'm Quinn, don't worry, I'm Penny's friend. Technically, her cousin." I kneeled in front of him, trying to calm him down. "I had the same incident she had but in a different book." I said.

His eyebrows scrunched up, and he narrowed his eyes. "What incident? What do you mean by book?"

He then said the most unexpected question I could think of.

"Who the heck is this Penny?"

* * *

><p><strong>Oh no! He doesn't remember!<strong>  
><strong>Hello guys! Look, I'm so so sorry that I posted this so so late! I'll try posting chapters more earlier this time! (I blame my brother who won't let me take my turn in the computer)<strong>  
><strong>Oh, and thank you for the reviews! I <strong>_**really**_** appreciate them! :D**


	4. One Last Adventure Chapter 4

**One Last Adventure Chapter 4**

I don't understand. Why doesn't he remember?

"What? You know, pretty girl, with dark hair, and light copper skin?"

He still has a confused expression on his face.

"Somewhat Asian? Doesn't it ring a bell?!" I almost cried in frustration. This must be some lame joke he planned. It must be.

"Look, Ms... Whoever you are, I have no idea who Penny is, and I'm not sure that we're having this conversation in real life. How did you even get here?!"

Oh gods. I don't know what Penny would do when she finds out about this. My hand found its way to my chin, signalling that I'm in Sherlock mode.

"Well, you're probably dreaming just like me, and I suddenly found my way here. Maybe some sort of force created by Penny.. This is kinda like what Nico does in the last chapter.." I mean, maybe my recent knowledge from that chapter helped me in believing it could be possible in this world.. Or maybe..

"Nico does this stuff?" he said, snapping me from my thoughts, "Wait, how do you know who Nico is? How do you know who I_ am_?"

"Look. Okay. I know you're freaked out a bit. Here, think of it as entering someplace different, but slightly parallel to reality, but the catch is, it's all fictional. I am from that reality, and this place right now is the parallel reality."

"Huh?"

I sighed deeply in disappointment, running both of my hands through my hair.

"You see Leo–I'm gonna say it to you straight–all of this," I gestured to the whole Argo II, "is fictional, it is not real, it does not exist. Got that covered? Now, you, Percy, Annabeth, Coach Hedge, Grover, even his girlfriend Juniper, are characters. _Fictional _characters. You all come from a book series, specifically 'Percy Jackson and the Olympians', and 'Heroes of Olympus'. You may be wondering, _if I was a character, then what's the point of my existence?_ Or _How did this supposedly real girl come here? _Am I right?

He nodded like a kindergarten student.

"Well, you see, since you're from a book, your simple purpose was to entertain, motivate, and give inspiration to readers like me. But, some readers, like me and Penny, are thankful for this fictional world, and of your purpose. We take refuge in fictional worlds –figuratively speaking–like in books, movies, or shows, to escape something that we fight, or are against every single day. Let it be boredom, socializing, something you regret doing, or sometimes your own reasoning. Penny.. Penny was the person who told me this was possible. It was a gift passed on by our family bloodline. (Don't ask me how, I don't know) And if you haven't noticed she has been in this situation before. She experienced it with _you._"

"Uhh.. Me and the guys in the Argo II right?" He said, pointing to himself, then to the ceiling.

"Well yeah.. But um.. _But kind of, mostly, you_" I muttered the last part," And then, it's all happening again.." I trailed off for a bit.

"Hey! What–Where are you going?"

"What do you mean? I'm not going anywhere."

"You're fading–"

Fading?

The whole scene changed. I wasn't in the Argo II engine room any more. And I don't think I have woken up yet.

I'm in a cabin. Or I think it is. It had bunk beds, with comforters and lots of pillows. A soft fire crackled in the fireplace, spilling soft, golden light around the room. The shadows flickered as the fire moved with its grace and beauty. A branch dripped cloudy water into a bowl on the mantel piece. A chubby, blonde curly haired kid slept dozily on an armchair, wearing white, fluffy bunny slippers.

So this is the Hypnos Cabin?

Well, Nico was right about how strong these kids were, always pulling you out of track, making you accidentally pass by here. How was this possible? I thought I collapsed from exhaustion, and now, I'm doing this imagination thing again. Why did it have to be me? No, I didn't want to be literally sucked out of reality! I didn't want to be embarrassed in front of the fictional characters I know and love! Why do I have to be here?

"Hey."

I know that voice.

"Stop thinking like that, I can feel your thoughts flying everywhere." The voice said again.

I turned around, and saw someone I wasn't expected to see.

"Penny?!"

* * *

><p>"I thought– I thought you were still back home! How did you– Why are you– What?!"<p>

"Woah, hey, calm down." She said, putting a hand on my arm.

"How can I calm down when I'm in this situation!?" Even though I slightly raised my voice, these Hypnos kids are still knocked out cold.

"Shh.. Hey, remember that the same thing happened to me?" She said.

"Uh-huh."

"And I had my grandmother guide me in a form of a dream too?"

"Uh-huh."

"So, could you please calm down so I can explain?"

"Uh-huh."

She slumped her shoulders a bit, and sighed. "Great."

"So, you know the whole basics of this right? Where you enter a slightly parallel universe because of your imagination? And that the possibility of this is because of the brilliance of the human mind? Well, that's not the only thing."

"Wait–What? Why?" I replied, completely dumfounded.

"Well.. You see... Every 'adventurer' has a reason, a purpose why he/she has been transported to that universe. I found out when I came back from my adventure, that I was sent to the story because of what –Or specifically who–I was escaping from. My grandma also had a reason why. You, you also have a reason, and it is for you to find out, and only then will you be able to come back. Now, I know that you know, that when you _do _come back, it will be like nothing ever happened. Well, right now, the real Penny Smith is still at London, with her mom, and yours."

"But–But, who are you then?" I stammered.

Fake Penny smiled.

"I'm simply just a guide portrayed by your imagination. It happens to everyone with this talent who experience it the first time. I would only portray a person you may, or may not know who had recently practiced it. For you, it was Penny, for her, it was her Grandma. I'm only here to give you, let's say instructions to how this all works. The only difference is that you've seen how it is practiced before you've experienced it yourself."

I nodded to show that I understood.

"So, what happens if we get caught?" I asked, "Like, what if someone caught me doing it? Using my imagination?"

"Well, that depends on you, if you want that person to remember it or not." Fake Penny replied.

"But, that would make people in our bloodline super powerful. We have the capability of using this for our selfishness and would probably lead to destruction!"

"You're actually right. It is possible. But the thing is, not everyone in your bloodline is capable of this, and you are not the only family who is capable to practice it. The people who use their imagination are good natured, they simply need a temporary sanctuary to escape reality. And other than that, the over usage of this could also harm the adventurers."

"So that explains why I collapsed?"

"Yes." The guide replied.

"Is there anything else I need to know?"

"Hmm.. Not really. You should go now. Nico and the others are waiting..."

And with that she faded, and I woke up.

..

"_No.. You can't go to this waterslide.._" A female voice said.

My vision was blurry from sleeping.

"_But Miss! We really want to go there!_" A whiny child said.

"_No.. No.. The waterslide's broken for now.._" The girl replied.

The children groaned, "_Aw, no fair._"

I looked at the direction where the conversation was coming from. In the other side of the Athena Parthenos, I saw Reyna, along with some children, who were wearing their swimsuits and floaties. It was a little late afternoon, and the breeze was warm, and the sun was golden. It was indeed a perfect time to on to a waterslide. But there was no waterslide in sight.

I walked toward them and asked in a friendly manner, "What's going on?"

"That lady," A little girl points to Reyna, "Won't let us go unto the waterslide!"

Reyna looked at me. _Help. _Was what I could register by looking at her. I nodded.

Looked at the children and smiled. "Oh are you talking about that one?" I said, while pointing to the Athena Parthenos. The children nodded.

"Well," I bended both of my knees, and placed both of my hands there to make myself level to them. "You don't have to go there." I said, still smiling.

"Why?" One of them said curiously.

I waved my hand in front of them, "Because it was never there."

Their eyes turned misty for a second, and then they went back to normal. At first, they were confused, then one of them–their leader I suppose– said, "Hey! Let's go to the snack bar!"

The others yelled happily and went after him.

I stood up and looked at Reyna. "How.. How did you do that?" She said.

I shrugged, and just as I did, I immediately felt weak and had to hold on to Reyna for support. Pain pulsed in my skull.

"Are you alright? You just slept."

"I -I'm fine." I stuttered out while clutching my head, "Where are the others?"

"Well Nico's still asleep, but he might wake up soon, and Coach Hedge went strolling, just in case we'd run into some monsters."

The throbbing in my head slowly receded. "Oh. Um.. If you don't mind, could I.. Also go for a stroll?"

"Sure. Just don't get yourself hurt. I'll take care of Nico for the meantime."

And with that, I took one last look at Nico, and went off.

* * *

><p>As I was walking down the steps, I felt at peace. It was the only time where my mind and body feels at rest. I could feel the breeze blowing my red locks of hair away, the sun kissing my slightly freckled nose, the summer colors being drunk by my silver-like eyes. With each breath that I take, I feel like its cleansing me, calming me. At this moment, I try to push back my current problems, and linger at the atmosphere around me. I stopped walking, and leaned on a railing.<p>

I try to ignore the people bustling and enjoying their vacation. Ignore the fact that I'm in this situation. Ignore the debate in my head of why I was sent here. Ignore the stinging weight of my abnormally dark past. Ignore the fears haunting me in my dreams and in my reality.

I, for a second, ignore my existence.

But of course, all peaceful moments would come to an end.

I suddenly felt like I was swimming in darkness. I couldn't move a muscle. My throat felt constricted, like it was being filled with dirt. I was sweating. My mind felt like putty, and my body felt sore. I could've attracted a lot of attention at this state, but no one came to my aid. All this suffering I was experiencing wouldn't show. I need help! Help me!

This is hopeless! The only making it worse are the whispers in my head, along with the malevolent, condescending, power-lusted cackling in the distance. My tongue was dry, my mouth tasted like blood.

_There's no use._ A female voice said sleepily.

_You do not belong here. You're a useless, disgraceful brat. Just give up._

No.

_You're not worth it._

No. Stop it! Stop!

_Give up._

_Give up._

_Give up!_

Stop! Someone! Anyone! Help me!

_Give up!_

_Give up!_

"Quinn"

_GIVE UP!_

"Quinn we need to go."

_GIIIVEE UUUP!_

"Quinn?"

"Nico." I breathed. I turned around, and I saw him.

"Nico." I nearly stumbled as I wrapped my arms around him tightly.

I was trembling, and my heart was beating fast. I clung to him like he was a lifeline. I clung to him like he was my cure. I clung to him because he saved me.

And I am thankful.

* * *

><p><strong>Soo... Fourth Chapter... Yay! Look guys, sorry that I posted this late. I was too busy making my projects that I didn't have enough time to write this. I hope you guys understand my situation, and I hope you don't have plans on killing me. But.. Other than that.. How was this chapter? Did it clear out your confusion? Was it entertaining? Please let me know by reviewing.. :)<strong>

**But.. If you don't want to, that's alright. No biggie.**


	5. One Last Adventure Chapter 5

**One Last Adventure Chapter 5**

Shadow travel doesn't feel the same. The darkness and the shadows don't terrify me that much anymore. Or at least not as much as before. I don't know what made the feeling different.. Maybe it's because of hi– _No_, never mind. That's too unlikely.

Upon arriving though, we landed in San Juan, Puerto Rico. Reyna's place. 'Course, the landing wasn't as pretty as the last time. Which was very unfortunate, because it was quite a _roll_.

"Ack!" Nico yelped as we landed on the ferns.

Everything hurts.. "Are you alright, mate?" I muttered, heavily breathing. I should be the one asking because it was I who landed on top of him.. _Again_.

He groaned.

My eyes immediately widened. I could feel pressure–warmth in my chest. Along with ragged breathing. Not only that. That was where the vibration of his groan came from! No. His face wasn't just on my chest. It was on my breasts. My. Breasts. My bloody breasts!

"I-I.. S-Sorry!" I said as I pushed myself off of him, kneeling. Though, I shouldn't be the one apologising. It should be him.

He was pale, his eyes widened and slightly twitched from disbelief, but he quickly covered it up.

He seemed more shocked than I am, considering his current state. I think I should just let this slide. It wasn't his fault after all. If I was like him, and in this situation, I think I'd be shocked as well.

"All this would just be between us. Okay?" I said as I stood up, and offered him a hand.

He nodded stiffly, and took my hand.

It was cold.

"We gotta stop landing like that." He said softly, almost in a whisper.

I nodded.

As we started to walk, Nico stumbled. Luckily I caught him, but it was a sign that he was slowly weakening. I supported his weight as I led him to a chair. He sat down, looking exhausted as ever. After that, I went to Reyna.

"What is this place?"

"Barrachina, a famous restaurant here in San Juan. They invented the pina colada here, back in the 1960's I think."

"Right. I kinda knew that."

Reyna looked at me with a confused expression.

"How?" She asked.

I sighed.. Well, time to tell them the whole thing.

And so, I did. I told them about what I saw in the dream. I told them about how they are only characters in a book. I told them that all of this stuff is fictional. I told them about how someone else, (Penny) has been in this universe before. I told them how my bloodline affected the chances of me actually being here.

As I was telling them my situation, we got a little distracted by Nico. He was shivering, despite it being warm here in San Juan. Reyna and I stared worriedly at him. His state is worsening every time we Shadow travel. Reyna placed a blanket over him, and tried to put her rucksack as a make-shift pillow underneath his head. At first, she failed because it passed right through him. With eyes wide, she tried again, placing it under his head successfully.

Aww.. Poor Nico, I thought as I slowly pushed his hair away from his forehead. He looked so soft, so gentle, when he's like this. I wonder how he's kept on being strong after losing someone important to him. I wonder how he could still walk around with a brave face on, and survive the heavy weight.

"Hold on. Let me try something." I said, while frowning.

I held my hand in front of me and focused on making Nico warm. I willed for something to happen, I wanted it to work just like what Penny did. As my hand hovered over Nico's body, warm, comforting heat emanated from my palm. My eyes softened when I saw him stop shivering, and continue to sleep like the little angel he is.

"H-How did you do that? Are you some sort of sorceress that came here to our aid or something?" Reyna asked, looking at me, then at Nico, then at my palm, and towards me again.

"Uh.. no, I'm fully human. Let me continue explaining.." I said, trying to ignore the stabbing pain in my head.

When I finished telling them the truth, there was silence for a few minutes.

"I-I don't understand. No. Wait. I do. It's just that–Why? How?" Reyna stammered, which was unusual of her. She looks and acts like a leader, (technically, she _is_ a leader) and she is someone who's brave, and confident. It is very much unlikely of her to stammer like that.

"Huh. So we're from a book. Who cares? As long as we do what we're supposed to do here, we'll be fine." Coach said.

"How are you so calm after that revelation?" She said sternly.

"Meh." He shrugged.

"Well, he does have a point." I muttered.

A few seconds of silence passed.

"Wait, does that mean that you know what would happen to us? Being the person who has read this said book that we are from. Are you here to help us?"

Reyna looked at me like she was begging for a yes.

"N.. No.. I actually came here by accident. But yes, I do know what would happen."

Reyna's face fell, but she looked at me again, looking more determined this time.

"Well, if you do know, could tell us on what would happen in this war? How to do this right?"

I thought about it for a moment. I tried to remember anything I have gathered from what Penny showed me. How the same thing happened when she told the seven about this. While she was stuck in the story, there were no signs of her telling anyone from that world about their future, she willingly kept her mouth shut for their own safety, and hers as well. But although she didn't tell them straightforward, she only left several hints to guide the characters properly.

It was brilliant of her to do so, but I wonder..

What would have happened if she _did_ tell them?

_".. but as the past books stated, if you are aware of what the Fates planned for you, then they would only change your fate."_

That was what she said, that was what she thought, then, does that make it true?

"Quinn, answer me." Reyna broke me from my thoughts.

I stared at her, unsure of what to do.

"Uh.. I-I... I.."

I was going to say something, but it was cut by the loud sound of a blender.

"You want a smoothie?" Coach asked, "This one is pineapple, mango, orange, banana, buried under a mound of shaved coconut. I call it Hercules!"

My face lit up when he mentioned food.

"I'd like to try it! Uh, wait a sec Reyna."

Thank the gods for Coach! I don't thing I could've said the right answer at that heated moment. As I neared Coach, I saw him put a little umbrella, and a twisty straw to the cup of smoothie. I laced my fingers around the cup, feeling it's cold surface, and took the straw to my mouth.

As I gulped up Hercules, Reyna spoke, "Coach, Quinn, I think I'll scout the second floor. I don't like–"

Huh? Why'd she stop talking? "Reyna, what's the problem?" I said, and just as I did, I almost chundered up right then and there.

"Ugh.." I said, as my stomach made an unflattering sound. "...Coach, what the heck did you put in this thing..?"

I looked at Reyna, she had her sword drawn, and was looking at the rooftops.

"I'm guessing we have unexpected guests–" Just as those words have spilled from my mouth, a silver needle struck Reyna's neck. She staggered a bit, and then collapsed beside Nico.

Tranquilizer darts. The Hunters are here.

"Hey!" Coach yelled.

As soon as she fell to the ground, Reyna's dogs bounded towards her. After that two darts found their way on my neck, along with Coach's. A few darts struck Aurum and Argentum, and they too, collapsed.

My vision blurred, my body felt like lead, and the world flipped into an awkward angle. I could see dark figures dropping softly from the roof. They landed without a sound, and walked toward us.

Even though they were numb, my hands were shaking. I don't like this. I don't like the feeling of being powerless, letting others take control over me. The dark figures looming over me are starting to look warped, and inhuman. I feel like they would pounce unto me any minute. Consume my very soul. My breathing hitched.

_Nico!_

_Nico! Help me!_

"Take her..."

Distant mumbling, signifying a reply

"...and take that redhead too."

Those were the last sounds I heard before I passed out.

* * *

><p>As strange as it is, I woke up to the sound of my own breathing.<p>

It was peaceful. I guess that's one of the benefits of falling asleep, they keep me rested and calm.

I found myself tied to a chair. My hands were tightly bound on my back, and my ankles were tied to the chair's legs. I wasn't given the consent of using my sense of vision, or in short, my head was covered with an old burlap sack.

Wait.

No.

My heart starts to beat faster by the second. My breathing was delayed and very uneven. I could feel the blood pounding in my ears, the chill in my neck, the soreness of my hands. My chest is full of pain, like someone decided to crush my heart with their bare hands.

What am I doing here? Why did they have to tie me up? I can't do this! Why do I have to be dragged into this situation?! I _never_, wanted to be in this freaking book! Why did I have to be like this? Why can't I be normal?! Why did I have to lose them? Why did they leave me?!

I could feel my whole body shaking,_ trembling._

I struggled to escape, moving in every way I can, but I didn't prevail.

My breathing got worse, and so did my shaking. I tried to calm myself down by bowing my head, and taking deep breaths. I need to calm down. I need to calm down. Calm down Quinn! Calm down!

It didn't work.

I felt lightheaded, like the whole world's spinning, but in a bad way. My heavy breathing continued, along with my body, violently shaking.

_"Don't be afraid, it's gonna be alright."_

There it was again. That whisper. The same whisper that calmed me down for the past 10 years of existence. That whisper was enough for me to have a few moments to think straight.

_That's right Quinn, you could do this.. What would Penny do? Well, she would obviously escape, but..._

That's it.

I steadied my breathing, and calmed myself down. I brought myself back from the void, back to where the real problem is. I focused my thoughts on my goal: escape. Taking one giant, deep breath, I imagined myself filling up, I imagine sucking everything up, all the oxygen that my lungs could handle. I held that breath for a second, letting it swell within me, making it want to seek its release. It grew more and more unstable, wanting to be free from my hold.

Just as I opened my eyes, I released that breath of air.

The wooden chair was in pieces, rope was strewn everywhere. With all the dust, the room looked like it was hit by a sandstorm. It was all a mess. I found myself standing, slightly dizzy right then and there. A small crater formed were the chair should've been, the pieces of cement were now scattered on the floor. One leg of the chair was still spinning at the corner of the room, the paint on the walls were peeling, all the dust in the room settled, and I found multiple gazes staring right at me.

Reyna was the first of the group who broke away from her trance, and walked towards me. She looked at me the eye, while placing a hand on my shoulder.

"Are you alright?" She asked.

I nodded.

After that, the Hunters flooded the room. One girl stepped in front of the rest. She had hair as black as night, eyes shockingly blue as lightning, and a gaze sharper than tranquilizer darts. She wore a grey camo shirt, with black, tattered jeans. She accessorized herself with silver chains and spikes. A silver circlet on her head gleamed bright in the dimly lit room. A spray of freckles was scattered all over her nose.

I squinted at her a bit.

"Thalia? Thalia Grace?" I said.

* * *

><p><strong>Yay! Finally! Chapter 5 is done!<br>Soo.. I know that this chapter is really, really, REALLY, late. Let me explain. Or try to. You see, I got busy with school, with all the projects and stuff, and then we had our exams, and I never got enough free time. When I do, I'd catch a really bad case of writer's block. I hope you guys understand. Oh, and don't forget to follow, review, or favorite!**


End file.
